Love Is Only A Feeling
by TheInvisibleInk
Summary: Rei had always dreamed of being one of the popular crowd in the campus and she's more than willing to do anything and everything to be one. But is she really willing to play and toy with her best friend's feelings to obtain her dreams? UsaRei
1. chapter 1

Love Is Only A Feeling

------------------

Chapter 1

------------------

Rei stared dreamily at a group of girls who seem to be having fun. How she

wished she could part of them, the most popular group in their school. Rich,

young, cool, talented and beautiful. She may not be that rich, but she can still

be labeled as beautiful. So why can't she be like them? Popular and with a high

profile. What she won't give just to be in that group. If only they could give her

a chance.

"Hey pyro!" a cheery voice called, getting the attention of the raven girl.

Rei arched her brow at the name. She glared at the blonde before her and

then smiled. "Hey meatballhead." she replied.

The blonde sticked her tongue out at her best friend, starting their usual

tongue war. They laughed at each other after that. Usagi sat down beside her

best friend. She looked at Rei who's looking somewhere else and followed her

eyes. She shook her head and sighed.

Rei, hearing the blonde beside her took a deep breath, moved her gaze to

her. "Someting wrong?" she asked.

Usagi shook her head. "Nothing."

"Ok.." Rei said and returned her gaze at the popular crowd.

Usagi can't help herself but feel a little annoyed with Rei. Here she is, sitting

down with her and all Rei could think of is how she could be with those brats. Yeah,

she has to admit, she is kinda jealous and upset because Rei was not satisfied with

just being with her and that hurts. They had argued about this stuff for a while now.

She's getting tired of Rei blabbing about how she can be "in" the crowd. Sometimes,

she would just keep quiet but Rei would keep on buggin her about it. Why can't Rei

just be contented with her? Then again, why would she? It's even a wonder why Rei

even became her bestfriend. Was it because she's the first one to approach Rei when

she was just new to their school? Or because she befriended Rei when nobody will?

But that was a long time ago. They were still kids. But now, Rei had grown up in to

a pretty young lady. Graceful, gorgeous and talented. But her? What is she? The

opposite of Rei. Childish, clumsy and who knows what talent she has? It's during this

time that she feel insecure.

Usagi looked away and stared in to space. This is one of those times that she

would choose to stay quiet and let Rei dream. She felt like standing up and walking

away. Maybe Rei wouldn't even mind. She sighed unconsciously. She felt a hand tapped

on her shoulder and saw Rei.

"What?" Usagi asked, startled.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...why?"

"I've been calling your name for hundred of times. Didn't you hear the bell?" Rei

said and received a puzzled look. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her stuff. "Gee

meatball head, your head was on the space again."

"Gomen, just thinking of something." Usagi said and followed Rei. 'Well, maybe

she does care.' Usagi thought.

----------------------------

Rei walked at the deserted streets of Tokyo. It was almost midnight and she had

sneaked out of their house. It's a good thing her grandfather was a heavy sleeper so

she didn't get caught. She wrapped her arms around her when a cold breeze passed.

She was only wearing a black tank top and a jeans, showing her stomach.

"Darn! Why do they have to let me wear this?! It's freezing!" Rei muttered. 'They...'

just thinking of them made Rei nervous. She doesn't know what awaits her when she

get there and that scared her. She thought back on the events that afternoon. She felt

guilty about Usagi though. She had to pushed Usagi away so that she could meet with

this "crowd". It was her chance and she doesn't want anyone ruining, not even Usagi.

Rei sighed. At least she called Usagi after that and apologized. Of course, Usagi,

being Usagi, forgave her so that lessen the guilt she's feeling but that didn't let her

escape from treating Usagi ice cream tomorrow. Heh.

Rei stopped in front of a big mansion. Her mouth gaped at how beautiful it was.

She took a deep breath before pressing the doorbell. An old lady opened the door

and let Rei in. Rei was lead in to a large living room. She felt her head spin on how

large the place is. 'Wow...'

"Hi!"

Rei turned around and saw three girls. One blonde at the center, a brunette and

a blue haired girl on either side. Rei felt butterflies on her stomach and she really

doesn't know why. 'C'mon Rei, calm down. They are just people like you for God's

sake! It's not like they're going to eat you or something.'

"Hey..." Rei replied.

"You came! That's good. Anyways, we know you already know us but let me

introduce ourselves formally. I'm Minako Aino, captain of volleyball team. On my

left is Makoto Kino and on the right is Ami Mizuno, presidents of martial arts club

and Chess club, respectively. And you are who again?" Mina asked.

"Rei Hino," Rei simply stated.

"I see..." Mina said, nodding, studying Rei's appearance.

"You're a friend of Usagi Tsukino, right?" Mako asked.

Rei thought about the question. Should she say yes? What if they don't like

Usagi? What if they throw her out? Usagi, as much as she doesn't like to admit it,

was the loser in the campus. But still, she's the sweetest girl Rei had ever known.

Without her, who knows what would she be right now?

Rei smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she's my bestfriend actually."

The three looked at each other and nodded. Rei arched her brow.

"Sit down." Mina said and they all sat down on the couch.

"So, could you give us one good reason why you should be one of us?" Ami asked,

as she took a sip on her drink.

Rei thought for a moment before answering. "I'll do anything you ask me."

The trio looked at each other again, smiling. "Anything, huh?" Mako asked with a

mischievous grin.

Rei arched her brow but she's determined to do anything. "Yes..anything"

"Very well, let's put you to the test." Mina said. "Here's what you have to do....."

----------------------------

Rei walked on the streets, lost in thought. She woke up earlier than usual despite

of last night. She was still a little tired but she can't seem to sleep. She can't believe

that's what they had asked her to do. What of she couldn't do it? She's doomed. Every

high school girl, maybe not all but most of them are dreaming of being popular. Being

admired by everybody. And here's the oppurtunity she's been waiting for but does it

really need a lot of sacrifices?

Flashback

"What?!" Rei exclaimed and stood up from her seat, startling the trio. "What are you

trying to say?"

Mako, regaining her compuser, took a deep breath and said, "What we're trying to

say is that, if you're really serious on joinning our group, you should be willing to make

sacrifices. Besides, what is losing one friend when you can have three as a replacement.

It's a good deal."

"You did say you'll do anything we tell you. You're choice: popularity or her. You

have until tomorrow. Think about it." Ami said before they all stood up and left, leaving

Rei who seemed to be confuse.

End of Flashback

Come to think of it, her task was pretty easy. All she has to do was make certain

someone fall for her then dump that someone. Problem: that someone was not only

important to her but also of the same sex. How could she make someone of the same

sex fall in love with her? Most of all, it's Usagi we're talking about here! Her best friend!

Is she really that desperate that she's ready to give Usagi up for popularity?

What is losing one friend when you can have three as a replacement the voice of

Mako echoed in her head.

"She's right...Usagi doesn't matter anymore. I can have popularity plus gain three

new friends. That's all that matters." Rei said to herself, determined and sure.

----------------------------

Usagi sat under the shade of a big tree. She was reading a manga that she had

brought earlier. She stole glances towards Rei who had never said a word or two except

for their usual hi and hello.

"Rei, something wrong?" Usagi asked with concern, placing a hand on Rei's arm.

Rei, who seemed to lost in thought, was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Seeing that it was from Usagi, she brushed it away and answered, "Nothing...just thinking."

Her voice was plain and no emotions.

Usagi was hurt when Rei shoved her hands away although she didn't show it. "Are you

angry or something?"

"No."

"What's wrong with you?"

Rei felt her temper rising. She stood up suddenly, startling Usagi. "Look, there's nothing

wrong with me, ok? Just leave it!" Rei exclaimed and went off, leaving a puzzled Usagi.

"What's wrong with her?" Usagi asked herself as she stared at Rei's back.

----------------------------

Rei went straight to the bathroom and stared at herself on the mirror. She can feel the

guilt inside of her. She just had blew Serena off when all she did was care for her. But what

can she do? If she's determined to lose Serena, she had to start somewhere and this was

her starting point. Rei heard someone entered and looked up. There, she saw the trio grinning

at her.

"Well, hello there." Mina greeted.

"Hey to you too."

"Have you decided yet?" Ami asked, getting straight to the point.

There was a long pause as Rei battled with herself. She had already started, might

as well continue it. "Yeah."

"I hope you made the right decision." Mako stated.

"I'll do it." Rei said and turned away from the trio.

The trio looked at each other and smiled.

"Alright then. You have four weeks to do what we had told you. If you succeeded,

then you can consider yourself as one of us. Good luck!" Mina said before the three of

them leave.

Rei raked her hand trough her hair and rubbed her temples. She's positive. There's

no turning back now. She had made up her mind. 'Usagi...you're mine.' Those were her

last thoughts before she heard the bell rang and made her way to her class.

----------------------------

A.N. And there goes another Rei/Usa fic! Lolz. I know...and I'm sorry for not updating my

other fics instead. But I'm trying to update my other fic, "Maybe", just give me some more

time although I know it's already a lot of time. I'll update it as soon as I can but I'm really

running out of ideas. Please don't kill me!

-misery13


	2. chapter 2

----------------------------

Chapter 2

----------------------------

"Hey Usagi!" Rei called out, seeing her blonde friend. The teachers had

dismissed them earlier that day because of an urgent meeting. Rei spotted her

best friend putting something on her locker.

Usagi turned her head to see Rei walking up to her. She smiled and relieved

that Rei wasn't mad at her. "Rei!"

"Hey Usa, about earlier...sorry." Rei aplogized.

Usagi shook her head. "Nah...That's ok. Knowing you, I'm not really surprised

when you blew me off. What can I say? You're Rei Hino!" Usagi joked, earning her

a glare from the raven.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rei asked and hit Usagi playfully on the arms.

"Ouch!" Usagi pouted, acting hurt then sticks her tongue out which Rei

returned.

"So, what happened to you?" Usagi asked, clinging on Rei's arms like usual as

they exit the school.

"I don't know...just thinking of something. But I'm ok now. Nothing serious."

Rei explained and no...it wasn't a lie. At least she's still trying to be honest to

Usagi as much as possible.

"Sure?" Usagi asked, staring at Rei with her bright blue eyes full of concern.

Rei refused to look at Usagi's eyes. Just looking at her innocent eyes makes

her weak, destroying the wall that she was starting to build if she's really determined

to do this. She laughed, trying to hide the doubt that she's feeling. "Of course I am

Meatball head!" Rei said and smacked Usagi playfully on the head and then ran,

laughing.

"Hey! What's that for?!" Usagi exclaimed and ran after Rei. "Why you-!"

----------------------------

Rei reached the front steps of the shrine. She has to admit that she had

fun with Usagi this afternoon while they were walking home. Usagi offered to

bring her home saying that she got nothing to do at home. She remembered

how the blonde always makes her smile and laugh with her own simple ways.

She's going to miss that. Rei frowned, remembering her deal with the trio.

Popularity over Usagi. Was that really her decision? She's had to admit that

she's still having doubts about choosing popularity over her 4 years friendship

with Usagi but what was done was done. She can't take her words back anymore

and she's not planning to. All she has to do now was to concentrate on getting

Usagi. She only got four weeks to do it. If she can succeed then she'll gain

popularity but if she failed, not only will she lose her opportunity but also Usagi.

That's not good.

----------------------------

Rei was awaken by the dsturbing ring of her phone. She looked at the

time, 7 in the evening. She remembered falling asleep while reading a book.

She groggily got up and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Rei..."

Rei took a moment before she recognized who's voice ws it. "Usagi?

What's wrong?" Rei asked. She was now widely awake. She can feel that there

was something wrong by the voice of Usagi. She rarely used that kind of tone

and that's only when she's upset.

"Rei..." Usagi after a long pause. "I need to talk to you."

Rei frowned with the seriousness in Usagi's voice. Only hours ago, Usagi

looked so happy like nothing was wrong. And now...no, wait. She can't be affected.

She had to stop caring for her. For her own sake. She had to stop or else she will

have a hard time doing what she was suppose to do. The deal. She had to remember

the deal. "Umm...Usagi, can we talk some other time. I'm a little busy right now."

Rei said with no emotions at all. She doesn't care for her...she had to stop caring.

There was a long pause before Usagi answered. "I see...alright. Sorry for

disturbing you." Usagi answered, her voice getting a lot darker.

Rei could swear she heard Usagi's voice cracked like she was about to cry.

Suddenly, she wanted to take all the things she had said but it was too late. Usagi

had already hung up.

Rei can feel her heart aching and the guilty taking over her. How will she be

able to make Usa fall in love with her if she'll act like she doesn't care? But was that

her only reason? Rei rubbed her temples and fell back on the bed. She stared at the

phone having a little trouble if she should call Usa back. Groaning, she sat up and

dialed Usa's number. She waited for Usagi to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Usa."

"Rei...I thought you're busy?"

"I was...but that's ok." Rei said. "It's just that I'm worried about you. I know

something's wrong." No. she's not being plastic. She really is worried.

Usa sighed. "It's nothing, Rei. Forget about it. Don't mind me too much. I'll

be just fine."

Rei paused for a while. Should she say ok and finish the conversation or

insist on asking Usa. "Usa...I know there's something wrong. You can't hide that

from me." Rei said, finally deciding on asking Usa, her curiosity growing.

There was a complete silence between the two of them. Rei waited patiently

for Usa's answer.

"Rei...I...It's just..." Serena sighed. "Just forget about it Rei, alright? Drop it."

"Tsukino Usagi, stop being stubborn and tell me what's wrong." Rei said,

using her demanding tone.

"Well, look who's talking." Usa replid with a slight humor.

Rei had to smile. "What's that suppose to mean, huh?"

Usa giggled. "You know what I meant."

Rei chuckled. "Yeah right." She can feel the heavy atmosphere lighten up

when she heard Usa laughed. She was relieved but that was only for a while. Silence

lingered between them.

"Rei," Usagi finally said. "Are you happy with me?"

Rei paused for a while, trying to absorb what Usagi had said. She laughed.

"Of course I am, Usa! What kind of a question is that?" Liar. That word struck Rei

as she realized what she had just said. No. She's not lying. She is happy having

Usa around. Then why choose popularity over her when she's already happy?

Because she just can't seem to be satisfied. There was a long pause. Rei felt like

Usa can read her mind, like she's not satisfied with her answer and that made her

uneasy.

"Alright. I just wanna know." Usagi finally answered.

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Rei," Usa called after a long pause.

"Yeah?"

"If ever you got tired of me being around, just tell me, ok? I'll understand."

Rei was taken aback with Usa's words. Somehow, those words pierced through

her. Was she guilty? She shook her head and laughed her worries away. "Come on,

Meatball head! What has gotten into you?" Rei asked like Usa had just said a joke. All

Rei got was complete silence. "What?"

"I got to go, Rei." Usagi finally said and then hung up, not even waiting for a

response.

Rei stared at the phone. "What the-? Did I say something?"

----------------------------

Usagi could feel her heart sank. Tears began to stream down her face. Since

the time she had reached her house, all she did was cry. She can't help it. Everything

was a lie. Rei. She doesn't care about her, about their relationship. Their four years

friendship doesn't mean anything to her. Usa leaned on the wall and stared at ceiling,

remembering Rei's conversation with the popular kids.

Flashback

When Rei ran off, Usagi felt the urged to follow her. She saw Rei went in the

bathroom. She was supposed to follow her when she saw the popular kids enter the

place. Worrying that they might harass her best friend, she quickly walked towards

the place but she didn't go in. She just leaned towards the door and heard their

conversation. She didn't understand anything at all. All she can say was that the popular

kids wanted Rei to do something. At first, she thought they were telling Rei to do them

some school works. But why? Ami was already there.

Mina's last words struck her. 'Considered as one of us?' Usa thought. 'What the

heck was that suppose to mean?'

Usa jerked away from the door when she felt someone pulled it open. She quickly

hid herself in a corner. She heard the trio talking.

"Do you think she can do it?" Usa heard Ami asked.

"She'd better do it. It'll be her loss if she didn't." Mina answered.

"Besides, dumping a loser like Usagi won't be that hard." Mako said and they

laughed.

Usa felt her heart stop beating. 'Wha-? Why?' She can't believe what she just

heard. Rei? Dump her? She felt her world spin and she had to lean on the wall for support.

She closed her already teary eyes. She was aware of the bell ringing but she didn't feel like

moving at all. Finally, gathering all her strength, she made her way to her class.

End of Flashback

Usa slumped down on the bed and curled like a ball. She grabbed a pillow and

hugged it tightly. She can't stop crying. She wanted to scream. How could Rei do this to

her? How could she choose those bitches over her? She rarely knows them. But her, they've

been best friends for four freakin' years!

Usa thought about their conversation on the phone earlier. Was everything that

Rei said a lie? That she's happy with her? The laughter and smiles that she had given her...

were those fake? Forced? Why? So she won't get hurt?

Usa jerked up, frustrated. Rei doesn't take her seriously. She never does. What

is she to her anyway? Just a companion who she can turn to and then leave her when

she got tired? Is that what she is to Rei? If so then, why is Rei still there? Why does she

continue caring? Why can't she just leave her! Why won't Rei tell her to just get lost?!

Why does she has to make this difficult for her? She feels so stupid. No, she doesn't

want to let go of Rei...but if Rei doesn't want her around anymore, then she'd let go.

Even if it hurts, she will. Why? "Because I love her...more than she'll ever know..."

Usa murmured to herself before sleep take over her. She'll wait. That's all she can do

now...to wait until the love of her life leaves her. It's stupid but she'll make the last

few days of being with Rei the best. Maybe, just maybe, Rei would change her mind.

----------------------------

End of Chapter 2

----------------------------

A.N. That's chapter 2 for you! Lolz! Hope you guys liked it! Review pls! Btw, I've created a

C2 community for Re/Serena fans! Pls. feel free to subscribe or email me if you want to be a

staff. I'm looking for one right now. Wys, thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter!

Continue reviewing!

Kikboxxer88

Anime-freak-4life

ShadowCub

Cheeruplittleemokid

Jamesstutz

Cookie

biki-chan

EternalMoonFighter


	3. Chapter 3

----------------------------

----------------------------

Chapter 3

----------------------------

Serena woke up a bit late that day. She wasn't feeling well at all. She feels so weak and... empty. She tried to get up but her muscles wouldn't move at all. She just stared at the ceiling, different thoughts running through her head. She thought of Rei, of everything they've been through for the last four years they were together. Was it really that easy for Rei to just give it up?

That thought brought pain on Serena's chest. It hurts to just even breathe. Her eyes turn cloudy as tears start to form. She let a tear drop from her eyes followed by another one. She can't help it. She feels so worthless. She looked at herself as if she's just a trash. No value at all. What a piece of junk.

'Rei...'

It was different when Rei came to her life. Things became so lively. Her views had changed. She gained more confidence and her perception on herself improved. Rei was a very independent individual and has a strong personality. It could be seen just by looking at her. And it was what had attracted Serena to come up and talk to her. It has been four years since that day. The day that her life changed for the better and what she thought would always be for the rest of her life.

But now, everything seems to be falling apart. All that she had believed was all lies. Fake. Not worthy enough to be valued. But that's life. That's_ her_ life. People were looking down at her...stepping at her. She walked on the streets with her head low. She felt ashamed just being herself.

'Just let them thing what they want to think. What matters is you're being true to yourself.'

Those were the words of Rei. Back then, it seemed so true...so sincere. Maybe it really was. But not anymore...not this time.

Serena took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and remembered all of her memories with Rei. The things they did when they were still in high school. It brought a smile to her face. How she wish she could just go back in time and stay where they were still happy...the time when Rei was contented just having her.

Serena was starting to fall asleep when a knock on the door disturbed her. She heard a voice calling her name. It sounded so familiar and her heart warmed up just hearing it. She didn't get up and open the door. She just enjoyed the voice that was continuously calling on to her. Suddenly, she heard the door crack open and felt someone came in. She recognized that scent. How can she ever forget? It made her smile deep inside.

Serena felt someone came up to her bed and lied down beside her. A hand reached out for her waist and tugged her closer. Still, she didn't move. She pretended to be asleep. But her _intruder_ knew her better than that.

"Morning sleepy head."

She heard that voice again and her heart jumped with so much joy. It felt a lot different when it was closer to her.

"I know you're awake."

She felt a kiss on her cheek.

"Did I make you mad last night?"

And another one. Wow. She was beginning to like this game.

"I'm sorry ok? You know how I can be so insensitive sometimes."

Serena kept still. She felt another kiss on her cheeks. She couldn't help but smile with the sweet gestures her best friend was showing her. How long had it been since she was this close to her? She opened her eyes and was taken aback when her baby blue eyes met dark purple ones. She was at awe.

Rei had always enjoyed staring at Serena's eyes. It looked so innocent and so...transparent. People can see right through her. She looked deeper. After four years of being close to Serena, she could almost swear that the eyes she's looking at now was darker and somewhat...dull but still, the tenderness and innocence was there.

"What are you doing here Rei? It's still early."

"Just paying my best friend a visit."

"I'm not sick." Serena answered though deep inside, she was. She was sick of being her.

"You don't have to be, silly." Rei said with a chuckle.

Serena heaved a sigh. She wanted to believe what Rei had said. She really does. But she just couldn't. She looked deeply at Rei's eyes, looking for the sincerity that she always saw in her. And it was there. She was just not sure if it was true or not.

'Maybe Rei had a change of heart?' Serena thought and hoped.

"Come on. Get up. It's time for that ice cream I promised you."

Serena brightened up and was out of bed in a few seconds. She could hear Rei's laughter as she entered the bathroom. It sounded so real.

'Maybe Rei did realize my worth. If she didn't, she wouldn't be here with me now.'

Serena smiled at herself as she looked at herself in the mirror with a renewed hope and confidence.

Rei watched Serena's retreating form. She couldn't help but laugh with her best friend's antics. She'll miss that. She looked at Serena's drawer and saw a picture of them, with her arms around Serena's waist. They looked so happy and...contented.

'Yeah...I'm definitely going to miss her.' Rei thought as she put down the picture frame.

----------------------------

End of Chapter 3

----------------------------

A.N. Boring chapter…yeah I know...I'm really sorry about that. I've ran out of excuses. X_X But hey! At least it was an update. =P


End file.
